


Genius are dumb

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Week, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: If genius were bugs then science was a warm light. Aka Everybody have their weakness.





	Genius are dumb

Genius are sometimes the biggest idiot in the world. Bruce knows he can’t afford to place himself in potential harmful situations. Yet how could he refuse a lab call ? Nobody know better Gamma radiation than him. There are few people in the world that could eventually be good enough for the job the S.H.I.E.L.D asked him to do, but since when you take a mild horse for a run when you can have a crack ? The kind who solved heavy nuclear equations at five like it was a game when his father had struggled on it for days. The kind who holds seven PhDs, to biochemistry and bio-organic to radio and nuclear physic and it was just his major. Physic quantic, engineering, medicine, if they were not his best he was still good enough to stand up beside the best.

But despite all that he was just a huge idiot. Since when he accepts proposition from people who lied to him and were ready to attack him as soon as he provoked them with a false Hulk alarm ? His bad, really, he should know better than to scare people with the possibility of him to transform. But he accepted despite knowing fully the S.H.I.E.L.D would have prepared a solution for his problem. Sure Bruce, he told himself, jump right in a hole full of snakes and try not to get bite. He knows there’s no way they want him just for his knowledge. He hates militarized organization, they only brought him despair. It’s to believe he misses it.

 

But the truth is, he misses the lab. He loves what he is doing, helping people in place where medics are not enough for the demography of the city, not educated well enough to handle too serious problems and epidemics or too expensive for the majority of the population. But he imagined his life to be in a lab, any lab really, with his seven PhDs he could have worked in so many places and on so many things.

He has notebooks full of theories and calculations he made on the road. He can’t keep them on him so he has few places around the world where he keeps them hidden, and the only thing he wants is to take them back and work on it.

How could he refuse when someone wants him for his intellect and knowledge and not the Hulk. He’s a fool and he knows it, he just wants a piece of what his life should have been, can people blame him ?

 

Sure Stark doesn’t. ‘Come to my tower, ten floors full of lab, you will like it.’ Oh he loves it, that’s perfect, even more when Tony tells him he can work on whatever he wants, that he will procure him or create whatever he needs. That all he wants in return is being able to be part of it. Sure Bruce, stay in the middle of NYC with a chaotic billionaire at your side. But since when Banner has a brain when he is proposed to do science ?

 

**End.**


End file.
